Destructive, Harmonious Love
by BookWorm220403
Summary: Based on what happens after 'The Mid-Season Finale (2x06)' -Jariadne fiction which has the Gang in it (Pythagoras, Hercules and soon full time Medusa.) Jason and Ariadne have to face Pasiphae's endless quest for power will they win - or is this just a 'Game of thrones' that can't be won (No pun intended :) Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Please review... to give me the heads up that people are reading this, this is my first Fanfiction of any sort**

_**Jason comes back from Ariadne's room after she askes him to 'marry him' Jason, Pythagoras and Hercules go back to the house**_

"Jason I can't believe you are getting married to the Queen. I am so… happy, but… Jason remember that I have helped you and shaped you into the man you are." Hercules says happily,

"Yes Hercules, you have 'shaped me' right." Jason said sarcastically.

"I'M GOING TO BE A RICH FRIEND OF THE KING. YES GET IN!" he added

Jason and Pythagoras laughed at his remark.

"Well it's not totally official so don't go blabbing it around." Jason says humbly

"Jason has now got to prove himself worthy of Ariadne's hand." Pythagoras points out to the love stricken Jason- Up in love land.

"What do you mean?" Jason askes

"A pankration will be held, as in our custom."

"Not another one" Hercules sighs

"I'll be fine…" Jason smiles

"You have to win to show the people that the gods are in your favour, Have you forgotten you are not of royal blood…?"

Hercules looked at Pythagoras with glaring eyes as they both knew Jason was of royal blood.

Jason didn't see that look that had past, as he was day dreaming about Ariadne and their life together.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pasiphae has just got word that Jason - her son - was getting married to Ariadne. The shock was more than she expected, she never thought Ariadne would be strong enough to stand up against, the nobles, the customs of Atlantis and her beloved father- maybe Ariadne was stronger than she thought (but not strong enough to rule a kingdom as great as Atlantis.)

"I would rather die than see him on my throne!" Pasiphae exclaimed

"What are you going to do? - He is your son." Medea asked

"We are going to have to kill him, turn him to be on our 'side' or take Atlantis once and for all before they get married."

Medea couldn't stop thinking; about Jason, how he was kind, brave and caring- she could see why Ariadne liked him and if Pasiphae could kill her own son she could easily kill her niece – was she safe?

Pasiphae was considering her options whether to;

· kill Jason (her son) once and for all –it would not be easy, If she did Ariadne would be distort which would weaken the city and would in her mind be a last option- was she growing soft.

· Make Jason switch sides, one of the hardest as she knew Jason cared much for Ariadne but maybe if he knew she was his mother things would change. He was the rightful king of Atlantis – if he were to take back the throne from Minos's throne line she would be 'Mother regent' and rule from behind him as she did with Minos (but that's the only reason she left, she didn't like not having the lime light and glory)

· Take Atlantis - she would need more men to help win the battle or maybe she didn't need more men maybe she needed Atlantis to have less men, She had heard rumours of a girl with serpents for hair; anyone who looked at her was immediately turned to stone, she could use her to turn Atlantis' soldiers to stone nothing could stop her… she could even turn Ariadne to stone.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jason was attempting to sneak in the palace- it was surprisingly more difficult, comparing to when he sneaked in to 'try to' kill Pasiphae. He knocked on Ariadne's door; her soft loving hand pulled him in by the shirt, she kissed him softly but passionately. Fuelled - by Ariadne's passion, Jason deepened the kiss. Then Ariadne slid her hand up his top to feel the fluffy hair on his chest, she could feel his heart beating faster and faster… Suddenly he stopped, his nose pressed on Ariadne's, to say those priceless three words 'I love you'

"I love you too" she replied and they giggled like overexcited children and found themselves sat by the window. Talking about how they would care for each other and love each other till the end of time.

"Atlantis is such a beautiful city, don't you think" Ariadne said

"Yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as its Queen." Jason blurted out without a thought.

"The queen is not just beautiful, she is brave, loyal, kind, strong-willed, and…"

"Ariadne is my name is it not?" Ariadne said cheekily

"I know…, Ariadne is not just beautiful, she is brave, loyal…" Jason recaps

Jason raps his hands around her waist and lays his chin on her delicate shoulder

Ariadne laughs but the laugh turned into tears

Jason at first didn't know she was crying but as the tear rolled down her rose cheeks and she stopped laughing he knew. He spun her round to face him and embraced her.

"You must think…"Ariadne mutters

"I must think what…" Jason questioned

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Where is he?" Pythagoras inquired

"He is with the love of his life, Queen Ariadne, He told us…remember" Hercules slurs

"It has been over an hour!"

"You are absolutely clueless aren't you, they are probably… you know…Pasiphae won't be happy to hear of their betrothal." Hercules says with a smirk on his face

"Of course, Atlantis will be stronger with a King on the throne."

"And the fact that Jason is Pasiphae son has that slipped your mind!"

"Course not." Pythagoras answers

"Some might say he is the real King of Atlantis as Minos usurped the throne from King Aeson." Hercules said in a half serious and half jokey way.

"Look who has turned clever today." Pythagoras teased

"I'm always like this you know, I just tend to hide it…" Hercules insisted

**Please review... to give me the heads up that people are reading this, this is my first Fanfiction of any sort.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy, please follow and review...I would love your opinions and your wishes for the story line.**_

**Chapter 2**

"You must think…"Ariadne mutters

"I must think what…" Jason questioned

"You must think that I am stupid…silly…pathetic…little princess trying to a Queen..."

"Ariadne I love you so… much, I could never think you are any of those things, especially pathetic"

Jason kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears.

"I must be going." Jason said sadly

"Please stay, I feel safer with you here."

"Okay, Ariadne who am I to deny the Queen. It's almost morning." Jason said with a smile on his face.

"We should get some sleep, then." Ariadne said cheekily

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Medea, at first light go to the land of Cisthene and in ones cave you will find a girl with serpents for hair; anyone who looks at her was immediately turned to stone, except those with magic – that are touch by the gods. Bring her to me – remember to offer her a cure, it can't be easy not seeing anyone for so long." Pasiphae commanded

Medea couldn't help thinking that she was just a tool in Pasiphae endless quest for power – That Pasiphae didn't care for her, well not like Jason cared for his friends.

"Yes." Medea asked simply

"What is troubling you?" Pasiphae asked

"Jason's my cousin."

"Yes." Pasiphae muffled

"Oh it's nothing, I better get some rest."

"And Medea don't fail me!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**_Next Day_**

The next morning when Ariadne woke Jason was gone. A stream of sunlight fluttered over Ariadne face, she woke with a beaming smiling face. She lay there, thinking about the event that had taken place. She was so happy with life maybe this was too good to last.

Jason woke with two people blocking out the sun, it was Pythagoras and Hercules.

"Morning!" Pythagoras exclaimed

"How was Ariadne?" Hercules asked

"She's fine…" He didn't know why Hercules was so considered

"Bet she is; now she has seen you…" Hercules gave Jason an over sarcastic wink.

"Hercules! Remember, you are talking about…The Queen…" Pythagoras complained

"Oh, Pythagoras go play with your triangles!" He smirked

"We haven't got any food; I'll go and get some." Jason insisted

Jason got the food in super human timing and soon back at the house.

"I just got to pop out again…" Jason enforced

"Where too?" The curious Pythagoras asked

"Ummm…well…"

"Just go." Hercules commanded

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was risky but Jason really was dying to see Ariadne, he was going to climb up to Ariadne's window but in broad daylight he would be seen, so he decided to sneak in – he didn't even know she was in her room, let alone by herself – He hoped the god are with him.

Jason didn't even knock – she could have been nude for all he knew.

"JASON!" Ariadne yelled in a shocked-happy way.

Ariadne was in her undergarments still beautiful and stunning Jason thought.

"What are you going here?" Jason asked stupidly

"It's my room – I live here…I could ask you the same thing" Ariadne said chuckling

"You know I had some unfinished business in the palace." Jason said in a 'what he thought was posh' voice

"With whom may I ask?" Ariadne inquired

Jason stepped forward to look her in the eyes – less than a centimetre apart

"You."

Jason kissed her their lips locked, their arms wrapped around each other. It was like heaven for both of them. Jason tucked her hair behind her ear - never wanting this moment to end.

"Jason I…I have to get ready to perform my duties."

"I und…understand…d." Jason kissing her between each breath – she was enjoying it.

Ariadne pulled away, knowing she had a council meeting soon.

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"I…I need to…" She pointed to her undergarments

"Oh yes, of course" Jason kindly turned around

Ariadne was wearing a beautiful 'blue' dress one that Jason had never seen before

"What are you looking at? Would you mind fastening this button?"

"You look amazing…Yes of course…" Jason muttered as he was caught staring by the 'most beautiful person known to man'

Jason did up the small blue button and starting kiss Ariadne's neck, she turned around and starting kissing him lovingly. He took of this chest armour with the help of Ariadne – she slid her hand up Jason top, her hair get rather messy. Unexpectedly there was knocking at the door. They looked at each other with panic.

"Who is it?" Ariadne said in her tuneful voice - still wrapped around Jason

"It's Agathocles…" Agathocles was Ariadne new right hand man since the passing of Dion

"Jason, did anyone see you come in here." Ariadne whispered

"I don't think so."

Ariadne untangled herself from Jason grasp

"Get your stuff together and hide" She said in a very devil-way

"What is it Agathocles."

"We have some very important news on Pasiphae." The tenor voice said

"Are you okay you majesty"

Ariadne search the room for any sign of Jason being there, she opened the door

"I'm fine."

"There is news that Pasiphae is going to attack Atlantis once more…"

"How? We have more men; the palladium is in the walls and…"

"She has a secret weapon a girl with serpents for hair; anyone who looked at her is immediately turned to stone she has plans to uses her against the soldiers."

"Is that all."

"Yes. By the way nice shoe" He said pointing into the room under the bed at the big dirty shoe…

"Strange that you only have one, My lady." The guard smiled

"It is Ummm…well…UMMM...You are dismissed." Ariadne murmured trying to stand calm

Ariadne closed the door and Jason came out - they starting giggling like a pair of high school sweethearts

"I know…"

"You know what…"

"I know who the girl with serpents hair is...Its Medusa"

"But…how…?"

"She was cursed – she looked into Pandora's Box."

"Why would she help Pasiphae? She is one of your friends?

"Maybe Pasiphae offered her a cure. We said we would find her one, Me, Hercules and Pythagoras but intend we let her rot in a cave."

"Jason you are being too hard on yourself, I sure if you could find a cure you would have." Ariadne insisted

"I need to go." Jason said with sincerity

"Yes and I need to get back to my duties"

**_Hope you enjoyed, please follow and review...I would love your opinions and your wishes for the story line. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter takes off right after Jason leaves Ariadne's room at the news that Pasiphae is going to attack the city once more.**

**_I going to add new character based on Margaery Tyrell in the next chapter (You don't have to know her) so there might be a Margaery-Jason-Ariadne love triangle. Sorry I have taken so long to update - I have just been working so hard at school and haven't had time to write. I am going to include your ideas in later chapters and would love you to leave some more. Hope you enjoy ! _**

"Welcome Medusa. Don't worry you are a guest not a prisoner." Pasiphae affirmed

"Are you sure about that?" Medusa sniffed

"If you help me I can help you."

"What could I possibly do for you?"

"Come, We will talk of this later, I will find you something more befitting." Pasiphae proclaimed glancing at Medusa's tatty clothes

"I don't want anything from you, WITCH!" Medusa shouted

"Not even a cure."

"Name your price. We are not playing games."

"It is not I who plays games; it is Ariadne who's playing Queen. Even as we speak the enemies of Atlantis are watching. Atlantis is truly a great city – I will not allow Ariadne to destroy it with her softness and incapability to make hard choices. I need to seize power."

"And you want me to help YOU."

"Well why else would I bring you here?"

"If you take Atlantis my loved ones will most likely die."

"I can spare them. Who are they?"

"My love Hercules and my friends Pythagoras and Ja…"

"Jason, this is no light ask Jason would go to the depths of the darkest parts of Hades for Ariadne and Hercules and Pythagoras would gladly follow him there. I cannot spare them they are my greatest threat."

"Well I'm your guest and I am now leaving." Medusa said, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to leave

"Guards!"

The guards came in but as soon as they were in Medusa sight line they were stone.

"Perfect, It works." Pasiphae smiles

"I'm not an - it." Medusa announced

"You won't be if you help me."

"Fine but I don't do this lightly and spare Hercules I beg you."

"Nice to be working with you."

Medea enter with a clean red dress Pasiphae smug face was caught in her line of view

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ariadne pasted to the council meeting not wanting to be late, not running because a Queen must have grace at all time - except when necessary. She entered the room with her head held high then sat on the throne, she wished she was back in her room with Jason being completely herself no walls, no mask - she felt comfortable.

"I've got word that Pasiphae is going to attack the city."

"Is this source reliable?" A noble man questioned

"Yes, and this is not the first I have heard of this news." Ariadne spoke wisely

"It's impossible. Our bouarders are stronger than ever!"

Ariadne stood from the throne and walked to the council table

"It is known that she has a secret weapon any mortal man that looks at her will be turned to stone. It, for us is a waiting game, more than ever we need the support of our allies."

She now talking to Agathocles in private blurted out "I'm going to marry Jason!"

She said it again but this time slower and confidently 'I'm going to marry Jason'

"Is that wise, My lady." Agathocles

"We need the support of all the people who care for Atlantis, Jason is such a person and what better way to do so than through marriage…"

Agathocles preying eyes glared at her in shock

Agathocles stepped towards Ariadne.

"This is not the time for such matters of the heart." Agathocles, Ariadne right hand man exclaimed

"Yes, I know but…" Ariadne muttered

"Remember you are Queen and you must do what is best for the people, your people."

"I believe this is best…" She said unnervingly

"Really!" Agathocles said

"Do you doubt your queen...?"

"Yes." He said simply

"I love him." She said as she was trying to hold back the tears

"Kings and Queens don't get that luxury."

Ariadne had told Jason a hundred times they could be together – though she hoped it wasn't so.

She quickly changed the subject

"Send guards to the outskirts to see if there is any sign of Pasiphae."

"And you Ariadne…" Agathocles said he was cut off by young Queen Ariadne

"You are dismissed."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Jason you look chuffed." Pythagoras said

"Yes I just saw the Queen. But there is a greater matter at hand." Jason smiled but then got sterner at the middle of the sentence

"What is it…?"

"One word…Medusa." Jason said straight

"What about her, is she okay?" Hercules said worriedly

"Well…"

"Spit it out boy – not all of our loves are locked up safely in a palace."

"Medusa is helping Pasiphae take Atlantis in trade for a cure."

"No! Medusa wouldn't do that."

"We have left her – half to nothing rotten in that cave so maybe she is fed up of waiting." Jason said sadly

"And whose fault is that – we have been running after the queen, meeting all her demands and I bet you didn't even once think of Medusa, Jason." Hercules barked outraged

"Hercules you can't blame Jason." Pythagoras bellowed

"I bet the Queen won't even marry you. You're just her lapdog to use when she wishes just like Hepterian was to Pasiphae." He walked out in a rage bumping into what he didn't know was Agathocles who was 'requesting' Jason to 'follow him immediately' to 'cheer up the Queen'

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ariadne was distorted - as soon as she was in her room she burst out in to uncontrollable tears wonder if she could ever be fully happy. She wondered why she had asked Jason to marry her – giving him hope, that's why he was so shocked, She had told him time and time again that they couldn't be together and now well nothing has changed- she is still queen, with enemies at every turn. She was sitting, not even on the on the bed, on the floor sobbing her heart way.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She said in a 'I don't really care' way, she just wanted be alone with her thoughts

"Agathocles, my lady can I come in?"

"Is it necessary?"

He opened the door and found poor Ariadne sitting on the floor drowned in sorrow – She not daring to look at him in the eye.

"No, my lady. It wasn't necessary." He said sadden by the site of the depressed Ariadne.

"I fine." Ariadne stated still not looking at him.

Agathocles left leaving someone in his place, someone that cared for her more than he could ever, the door quietly slammed shut.

"Jason!"

He sat down beside her, sweeping her into his arms.

They sat there just embracing for what felt like time-less hours but only a few minutes.

Ariadne took a deep long breath - as if she was taking in all the pain – she untangled herself from him knowing that she had to put Atlantis first – once and for all.

"Jason I want to say something and you can't interrupt, Promise."

He nodded

"I not going to marry you – I must put Atlantis first and I'm sorry that I put you through this pain but I am Queen, Queen of Atlantis. I wish I never met you; you've made my life a delightful complicated mess. I would rather after tonight we don't see each other."

"Say something?" she added

She nodded waiting for a reply and gulped not uncertain of what Jason would do. He looked blankly not knowing whether to get angry and throw stuff or cry or…

"I think it would be best for you to forget about, me…"Ariadne said

"Fine, I'm leaving Atlantis never to return – Is that what you want?" Jason said calmly

"You can't – Atlantis needs y…" Ariadne muttered. Jason's temper was rising and his voice getting louder.

"But you don't get it I'm not loyal to Atlantis I WAS loyal to 'The Queen, You' but then my loyalty was thrown out the window. I'm leaving and trust me you won't see me"

"What will you do?"

"Maybe join Pasiphae, marry Medea become Prince of Colchis, I don't know." Jason walked out of the room slamming the door.

_**2 weeks later**_

"Your majesty, a letter from the embassy."

_'__Pasiphae is attacking any day now. She is massing her army ready for war. I pray that Pasiphae has nothing up her sleeve and for you my young Queen."_

_**I gonna add new character based on Margaery Tyrell in the next chapter so there might be a Margaery-Jason-Ariadne love triangle. Sorry I have taken so long to update - I have just been working so hard at school and haven't had time to write. I am going to include your ideas in later chapters and would love you to leave some more. **_


End file.
